Coming to America
by Mmwamba
Summary: The movie talks about Akeem who came from Africa specifically from Democratic republic of Congo to United states to go find a wife whom he can respect for her intelligence and will (lisa). So he went through so many problems before to find Lisa and get marriage since he got there.


Moses Mwamba

English 101

"Semmi, I think I am getting older day by day. it is time for me to get marriage," Akeem says

"Sure brother! I can now see the white hair on sur head…lol!" Semmi says.

"I have an idea! Let's make a party," Akeem says.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! You…you mean a party for nothing?"Semmi asks.

"It is not going to be for nothing Semmi! Come on men! "Akeem says.

"Here is my plan, I am thinking about it for my next birthday. So we can invite so many girls to the party," Akeem says.

"Sounds good brother but don't you think that It is will be super better if you ask dad to help you about it?" Semmi says.

"Huuuuuuhhh! Maybe yes! Maybe no... But, I will try to talk to him, I promise," Akeem says.

"Excuse me father, can we talk just for few minutes, I have something to tell you dad," Akeem says.

"Sure my son! What do you have to tell me and I hope it is not a bad thing?" Father says.

"No Father, it is not a bad thing but It is just about my feelings. Think I am a grown man, so about to find a wife to get marriage," Akeem says.

"Of course my son Akeem you are right, I about to tell you that also," Father says.

"So I am planning to make a party for my next birthday and invite many girls so I can choose one of them to be my wife. What do you think father? "Akeem asks.

"Akeem, I am proud of you son! I knew you are a smart one. Very good idea but you may just give me couple invitation so I can invite my friend's daughters," Father says.

"Well! Well! Well! Sounds good! That is what I thought!" Akeem says.

"Semmi, I talk to father. It is for this Saturday, so I want you please help me to get everything ready for the big day," Akeem says.

"Yes Sir! I got your back bro! "Semmi says.

Saturday came and It was a big party with so many beautiful girls but Akeem seems like he did not find the girl or wife that he would like to get marriage with.

"Semmi, I like the party but I feel like the kind of the wife that I am looking for she is not here in this country," Akeem says.

"Wo! WO! WO! Man! What do you talking about? How could you say that with all this beautiful girls in this party? Jesus!" Semmi asks.

"Yeah semi! I am telling you...so let's just move out to this country," Akeem says.

"Akeem, seriously you crazy! Don't you know that Father would never let us move to another country and just because of your wife?" Semmi asks.

"Well, I know, you are right but let move without telling anyone," Akeem says.

"Oh my God! This is bullshit; you are always giving me trouble. So where do you want to go?" Semmi asks.

"Do you know where Lebron Javes lives?" Akeem asks.

"Wish one, the basketball player?" Semmi asks.

"Yes the Cavaliers!" Akeem says.

"Well! Know I see what do you talking about...United States?" Semmi asks.

"You got it bro!" Akeem says.

"This will not be easy for us, I accept just because it is United States otherwise, I won't go anywhere. I would like to see Michael Jackson too," Semmi says.

"The week after Akeem and his little bro Semmi buy two tickets for Chicago Illinois in United States and move far away from their father. The father never expects to see his two sons moving out to the country and decide to live to another country. This decision affect the father so badly because they felt without telling him nothing, this makes him thing too much about it. Akeem and Semmi come to United State and have some trouble with the communication because their first language is French. They finally find the apartment with the money that they had."

"Here we are in Chicago Semmi, don't you think life is beautiful up here?" Akeem Asks

"What do you talking about Akeem, we even don't know how to speak English, look how we stuttered at airport," semmi says.

"Ah ah ah ah! That was really funny, but It is going to be okay bro," Akeem says.

"Oh yeah if you said so but they only thing that comes in my mind is to get some sleep," Semmi says.

"Well, the apartment has been already set up for us, I have the address, so just let go there because we have to find a job to survive in this country before to finish what we got now." Akeem says

"Sure bro, I can't wait to work in here and get my money," Semmi says.

"When they figured out that they could not do anything in United State without speaking English, they decided to go English class which was their only way to survive in USA."

"I didn't know that it was so hard to find a job right here." Akeem says

"Yeah men! All my Interview were in English, what about you Akeem?" Semmi asks.

"We will never find a job here bro, we almost brooked," Akeem says.

"Maybe we need to learn English first Akeem and life will be easier for us," Semmi says.

"You right Semmi, I feel like we can't do nothing in United State without speaking English," Akeem say.

Akeem and his brother decide to go to English school, and they proved their language skills. Akeem, the smart man met a young lady, Lisa, at the school hall after couple month after trying so many time to date girls but It was not working. By coincidence the young lady Lisa was the English teacher's daughter, so they started seeing each other, texting just like a friend. Lisa actually was like a help for Akeem, she helped Akeem to ameliorate his English. More they were talking, more they were talk to English each other, more Akeem was learning. After a several months Akeem and his brother couldn't pay their bills because they didn't find a job, Semmi call out for help to their father without telling Akeem. So the Father helped them out until Lisa finally thought to find a job for Akeem the day she felt that he was speaking pretty good English. By the time they were interested to each other, and become more than a friend.

"Lisa, do you mind if I get to know more about you, "Akeem asks.

"Not at all Akeem, I don't and it is going to help me to get to know too actually," Lisa says.

"Sounds good! Thanks!" Akeem says.

During the conversation with Lisa, Akeem didn't say all about him to Lisa but It was not the same for Lisa because she told him everything about her. It was a good thing for them to meet together and kwon each other because they were both looking for a serious relationship. They were dating and Akeem tried to be someone that is not to Lisa but this turn so bad, and they almost broke up this relationship. He finally told her the true about him, got back together after so many advices to Lisa from friends and parents and got marriage. Before getting marriage, Akeem had pretty good idea which is to make something like a surprise proposal with their friends then asked her for marriage at the party in front of people.

"Lisa I am so sorry for what I did. I was wrong. I did scare to be disappointed and felt like you may hurt my feelings again like others girls," Akeem says.

"It is okay Akeem, you have to know that we are all girls but we are not the same." Lisa say

"Well, you are right bae I am so sorry but can I have something to tell," Akeem say getting his left knee on the ground with a ring on his hand.

"OOO My…O My GOOOOD!" Lisa says with tears on her face.

"Lisa I kind of wait too long for this moment, would you marry me?" Akeem asks.

"OMG! Akeem you make me cry, yes! I mean, yes! I love you Akeem," Lisa fall of tears.


End file.
